lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador:B.L./Arquivo 08042009
Rose e Bernard Resolvi mudar e arrumar...Se levar em conta os flashbacks..naomi e frank sao principais tb..mas sao principais os que tem os nomes em todos os episódios...nos creditos...rose e bernard n tem..entao ja tirei e coloquei na de secundarios, tirei dos portais e arrumei o q tinha. Só preciso que você mude as imagens do Ben e do Desmond da pagina principal para verde...pois foi só na terceira que eles entraram como principais. E em vez de Benjamin, coloca Ben. Valeu pela ajuda. -- 10h26min de 6 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) :Quanto ao elenco, pensarei sobre isso. Olha...das cores caras...nao sei quem escolhe..mas fomos sempre pelas cores dos DVD's entende? O da primeira temporada foi azul claro..entao a cor da primeira temporada foi azul clara, o da segunda foi laranja. Ja o pôster da terceira temporada já era verde...acreditamos que o DVD seria verde e realmente foi. E o poster da quarta foi azul escuro e acreditamos q o dvd seria azul escuro e foi. Então esse vermelho da quinta temporada é totalmente chutado. Porque nem poster temos ainda. Foi só para ja ter uma cor. -- 17h02min de 7 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Concurso Claro né Yan, vc pode escrever outro se nao for escolhido o primeiro. Vamos dizer que se o teu nao for o primeiro, vc le o primeiro e tenta escrever outro fazendo a continuação. E sim, terá sinopse sim. -- 15h06min de 9 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) :Não...os personagens novos não terão páginas próprias. -- 15h29min de 9 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Fotos Pra que essas fotos Yan? Nossos portais não são assim. Vamos fazer igual a do mistérios...cores e preto/branco para td...principais,cargueiro, secundário...é melhor. Mas não desse jeito ai. Pode fazer as imagens preto/branco se quiser. -- 18h41min de 13 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) :Não...como estão mesmo. Apenas o nomezinho e a barra metade..como estao..apenas preto/branco pra quem morreu. Pois é..mas vai fica feio um portal assim e os outros de outro jeito cara..eu sei q demora fazer de todos, mas entao n faz...pq vai ficar td diferente...feio mesmo. -- 18h53min de 13 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) ::Não sei porque diabos vc mudou as fotos. Charlie e Michael por exemplo...é pra ser as mesmas imagens...apenas preto e branco...n sei se vc viu...mas eh para tentar ser todos na foto fundo de praia/céu...n eh pra mudar...as que vc mudou a imagem, pode colocar de novo. Ah, porque a do Desmond e do Charlie estão com os nomes maiores? arruma isso também. Outra...a da Shannon vc trouxe pra frente a imagem, coloca pra trás novamente. E Claire e Walt pode serpreto e branco também, porque eu especifiquei q preto e branco sao os nao mais regulares. -- 13h36min de 14 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) RE: Concurso aeae, Yan, primeiramente vlew aiih pelos parabéns.. "diminuiu a concorrencia" ; duhashdiuashduiahsdia' booa! (Y) enfim, em relação à nav, não acho legal colocar uma nav em páginas de usuários.. até porqê é de NAV'egação pela enciclopedia, ou seja, os usuários não tem nada haver.. ficou legal, mas não acho "apropriado" fazer uma nav pra esse concurso.. entende? Enfim, falow ae cara, "aproveita a concorrência"! hehehe' 13h14min de 16 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) :Quando eu tava escrevendo o roteiro, eu não estava planejando fazer um bom episódio, e sim um bom piloto de temporada, entende? Um clima de que guerras, traições e mortes estão por vir.. A situação está a seguinte: Os Outros (incluindo Richard, Locke e Juliet) vão mentir que são aliados de Ben, porém, vão trair e entregá-lo à Jacob. (Hanseem quer matar Jacob e Locke, e Jacob quer matar Ben, tudo pela liderança da Ilha) abçs.. ;) 10h37min de 17 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) ::Não uso o Acrobat, eu uso o Foxit Reader, mas dah na mesma os dois: abre o Acrobat, e lá onde tem aquelas coisas do tipo "''Arquivo | Editar | Exibir | Ferramentas | Ajuda", vai no '''Arquivo > Abrir > dai vcê seleciona o documento (Word), e pronto. Pelo menos eh assim no Foxit.. abçs! 12h05min de 17 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) ::Ops, falha minha! Aqui no Foxit não é Arquivo > Abrir; em vez do Abrir, clica num Converter para PDF.. Qualqeer coisa clique aqui, abçs! 12h22min de 17 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Terremoto aff aieioaeioaeioioaeio vou começar a me distanciar :S abç 11h45min de 24 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Aaron Porque não, ele é filho da Claire e é chamado de Aaron Littleton. Alex tb é geralmente chamada de Alex Rousseau e nao Alex Linus. Ou seja, deixemos assim. -- 10h35min de 29 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Concurso Não é pra ficar criando esse tipo de página pro concurso cara..que saco. Deixa que do concurso cuido eu. -- 20h00min de 29 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Danny ae, cara.. sim sim, foi erro meu mesmo, quando eu tava pegando o nomes eu anotei Dan pra ir mais rápido e acabei confundindo, mas enfim, valeo aê, abraço ! 14h25min de 6 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Casais Aê, cara, a idéia dos casais ke vose mandô já fiz. Se tiver mais alguma idéa, falaê! xD Em relação ao , não irei fazer isso até porke seria inviável, entende? Fulano tem uma idéia, e deixa pros outros fazerem; além de tudo, o pessoal não vai manjar da página, então acho melhor eu fazer e depois, ke eu considerar terminado, salvar. A Lostpedia já tem muitas páginas para Traduzir, Limpar e Completar, então vô deixar em testes até terminar. Mas... agora ke as aulas começaram, (já tive 2 provas na 1ª semana --') se eu não achar mais tempo pra terminar, eu marco para Completar sim. Oke eu duvido muito, acho ke terminarei ness fds mesmo.. hehehe ' abçs 10h05min de 8 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Cronologia Yan, aumentei lá, naõ sei se é assim qe vose tava kerendo mas fiz umas edições.. abçs.. 09h45min de 14 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Parabéns Parabéns Yan, você foi promovido a administrador. Devido a suas vastas contribuições para a Lostpedia, decidimos colocá-lo como administrador. Claro que isso não indica que você pode sair criando qualquer página e mexendo em qualquer coisa sem antes ter recebido autorização, ok? Ninguém é mais do que ninguém apenas por ser um administrador, mas isso te dá algumas regalias a mais, mas tudo com muito cuidado. Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar. Novamente, Parabéns. -- 16h41min de 17 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) :Pois é, mas só lembrando que não dá pra ficar protegendo e desprotegendo tudo e ficar mexendo em tudo ok? -- 19h02min de 18 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project aêaê, para agilizar as atualizações do jogo, pensei em distribuir as tarefas ; das 12 págs ke eu vô mostrar a seguir, vose deve escolher 6''' pra vose se responsabilizar, e vice-versa pra eu ; ---- # Dan Bronson - '''Lostpedia EN # Cameraman do Vídeo da Dharma - Lostpedia EN # Hans Van Eeghen - Lostpedia EN # Lara - Lostpedia EN # RuckusGuy - Lostpedia EN # Octagon Global Recruiting - Lostpedia EN # Dharma Wants You - Lostpedia EN # Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project/Pistas - Lostpedia EN # Comic-Con - Lostpedia EN # Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project/Correspondências - Lostpedia EN # Vídeo de Pierre Chang - Lostpedia EN # Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project - Lostpedia EN ---- Desses daí, êo já escolhi pra mim Dan Bronson, Hans Van Eeghen, Vídeo de Pierre Chang e Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project/Pistas, o restante eu escolho depois ke vose escolher os seos. E CLARO, a medida que o jogo vai se aprofundando, mais páginas vão surgindo! Entaõ, fikemos atentos! ;) abçs 18h42min de 19 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Portal Oi Yan. Então, queria pedir pra você mudar a imagem do Marvin Candle...pro nome Pierre. Que é o certo. E Outra..igual o da americana, construir um Portal: Equipe da DHARMA. Alguns dels vc ja fez pro portal de personagens, mas devia ter um avulso. Abraço. * podem até me bloquear mas valeu véi! Prometo ñ ficar sacaneando vcs administradores! DESCULPE! *Ps: Não sei onde mando essa mensagem para vc e ainda fica de pé aquele pedido para que vc ou qualquer outro da ADMO editar por completo a página de MITTELWERK! ObrigADO E NAMASTÊ! Lara aê Yan, tip ssim, o nome 'Lara' foi confirmado por François Chau, e todas as lps estão marcadas como 'Lara', então asho melhor deishar como Lara mesmo.. abç ; 15h53min de 25 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) The Project/Testes Esquece o que eu falei antes, pode fazer páginas pros testes sim. Mas deixa bem arrumado na página do dharmawantsyou com link pros testes e faz a nav de testes como a americana fex tb. Dai da pra detalhar melhor os testes. -- 16h21min de 27 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Banner Sorry... foi mal, eh que eu tinha visto o cecedilha e fui trocar mais entao apareceu um c ali embaixo.... ^^' ja desfiz =) obrigado pela atencao, espero nao ter feito nada de errado (e se eu fiz so me da um alerta e tal) a.new.way 17h30min de 9 de Setembro de 2008 (PDT) Concurso Desculpa Yan. Mas não tem nada a ver colocar aquilo dos ep. Não precisa, ja que tem a pagina dos sumários...prukm concurso é coisa de mais. Ou seja reverti. Lembre-se, deu chance para vc julgar também. Mas quem cuida do concurso sou eu. Abraços, -- 18h19min de 10 de Setembro de 2008 (PDT) Assinatura Yan, editei a tua assinatura pq ela tava detonando algumas páginas de discussão. Só pra te dar o toque, qnd se usa HTML no wiki, presta atenção nas tags que necessitam ser fechadas (por exemplo a ', que deve sempre ser finalizada com o '), senão acaba detonando todo o restante do texto. Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar (aqui ou no MSN)... meu tempo é meio escasso, mas a gente sempre dá um jeitinho de olhar a LP... Abraços, -- 13h28min de 1 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) Como é que devo fazer para supostamente "Candidatar" ao cargo de "moderação" do LP-PT Como é que eu devo fazer é por indicação por trabalho prestado, por crítica, e uma dúvida: Como é que eu coloco uma foto em minha página pessoal aqui na LP??? Abraço! ---- Mensagem de boas-vindas Yan, Vi q vc postou uma msg d boas-vindas no mês passado. Deixa eu só te dar um toque... Essa msg é colocada automaticamente por um bot a cada 30min +-, então não precisa colocar nos usuários. Caso vc perceba que os usuários não estão recebendo a msg, me avisa q eu verifico o bot. Abraços, -- 13h08min de 3 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) OI B.L Tudo BEM? OI SOU EU O DANIELFARADAY1992 eu gostaria de conversar civilizadamente contigo, sem ofenças e brigas tá bom? é o seguinte: Eu em momento algum quiz ofender qualquer um aqui na Lostpédia, quanto a uma certa "briga" que tive com um Moderador, foi pq eu baixei um link aqui no site e ele tava barriado tava com vírus, eu com raiva fui e apaguei, e coloquei bem grande um anúncio: LINK RETIRADO POIS CONTINHA Vírus! De bôa, quando eu estava navegando pela NET eu vi um link que até um Brother me passos aqui no Lost Salvador de músicas da Mama Cass eu baixei e fiquei ouvindo e percebi que não tem uma parte, eu apaguei, pois na música cantada pela própria MAMA não tem essa parte. Veio um ADM e colocou "Paciência tem limite e a minha já está acabando" Eu como não sou burro e nem tenho sangue de jegue para ouvir essa quieto repliquei. Mas foitudo na Paz pois não sou de ficar com pirracinhas piqüinhas, apenas disse que ESTAVA DANIFICADO MEU PC E MEU PEN DRIVE POR CAUSA DO ARQUIVO E QUE ELE DEVERIA EM VEZ DE SE PREOCUPAR COM O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO que olhasse TODOS a volta pois esse marginal que botou aquele vírus saiu impune e eu com fama de "Foderoso", Quanto a crítica quado usava o perfil de Danielfaraday1992 sei que fiz errado e pedi desculpa, agora ficar "hostilizando", "cantando de galo" como alguns dos ADMs fizeram na minhas págs de4 discussão aí já acho errado. Atensiosamente Neto 13h14min de 20 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) Danie Mendes, Presidente 13° Comando L O S T Salvador. Ps: Apenas peço que não bloqueie esse perfil pois nesse EU JURO NÃO DESRRESPEITAR AS NORMAS NOVAMENTE EU JURO! aBRAÇO. esse presidente do 13° comando L O S T salvador sem nexo né? Esquece isso! Neto 13h15min de 20 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) Direito de Resposta AH e quando eu coloquei aquele "vão pro 5° dos infernos" Vc pode até não acreditar mas não foi pros ADMs foi um protesto que eu coloquei na minha página de utilizador!!!! Pazes? Pazes? Projeto de Categorizar Imagens Eu tenho uma pequena duvida: como que eu faço pra categorizar uma imagem? eu vou em 'Editar' e coloco as categorias, mas quando aperto 'Prever' a imagem desaparece e tudo fica em branco (mas as categorias la embaixo que eu tinha colocado aparecem). Abs. a.new.way 13h25min de 22 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) *oks. obrigado =) a.new.way 13h38min de 22 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) Infobox nova Ok, ela é interessante. Mas a cor é horrível Yan. Tem que ser algo mais sutil, nao uma coisa escura e chamativa assim. muda lá. -- 19h27min de 23 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) :Yan, cuida cara, você ta colocando as imagens erradas...dizendo que Kate aparece e ela nem aparece. Outra..Abaddon nao apareceu em tempo real ainda...entao ainda eh de flashback...po..eh soh pensar meu. arruma la. -- 15h48min de 27 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) Imagens Yan..cara me diz onde ta o Sayid nessa imagem: http://pt.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Imagem:Samausten.jpg, não aparece cara...então não põe. E não é pq a imagem é promocional que não coloca a temporada, essa foto aqui: http://pt.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Imagem:109437_178_ful_copy.jpg é da 3ª temporada. Só não coloca a temporada em imagens realmente promocionais dos personagens principais. -- 20h46min de 29 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) :Pra ficar mais fácil de entender, Yan. Imagine-se sendo um fã que pretende fazer um fansite/fake/vídeo da Kate, ou simplesmente querendo fotos da personagem. O primeiro lugar que ele deve procurar é em 'Categoria:Imagens de Kate', e lá, ele não pode encontrar fotos do Cavalo Negro, assim como nenhuma de sua mãe. Somente fotos de Kate. Isso também se aplica às temporadas. Se uma pessoa quer todas as fotos da 4ª Temporada, vai direto a categoria. Entende o que quero dizer? :D 12h43min de 30 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) SPOILER eu ñ sei no que essa informação pode ajudar, mas a Série terá 2 novos personagens princiapais (Caesar y Martha ) fonte LP-ES abrç Aviso aos Admins sobre atualização Só lembrando que agora que temos 3 admins em potencial trabalhando aqui: Catini, Yan e Lucas, estou avisando que essa página: 5ª Temporada, assim como a página de cada episódio quando sair o press release com produtor, escritor e artistas convidados (dai eu crio a página) fica pelos meus cuidados. Depois do episódio ir ao ar, claro que vocês podem trabalhar na tradução da sinopse e fotos e tudo mais, mas apenas o press release e criação de páginas eu faço. Como burocrata aqui, apenas peço essas duas páginas. Gostei do Lucas ter criado a página do ator Marc Menard, porque já é certeza, mas quando não for certeza que o ator está escalado, não coloquem ok? -- 03h39min de 25 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Imagens Oi Yan, agora só eu vi que vc trocou as imagens dos personagens...interessantes, são oficiais e bonitas. Dessa vez passa, mas não trocamos duas vezes a cada temporada entende. Deveríamos esperar atpe as imagens promocionais da quinta temporada para trocar, que vai ser logo. Deverão sair imagens da Charlotte, Miles e Daniel. Mas não irão sair de Michael e Claire e ficará estranho, como se eles tivessem saído da ilha pelas imagens, então poderíamos trocar para eles na ilha depois, ok? -- 10h24min de 25 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Férias Então, admins. O negócio é o seguinte. Voltarei para minha cidade no dia 14 e talvez lá ficarei sem internet. Lembrando que o ep 10 é para o dia 15. Façam tudo, escolham, arrumem as páginas, tudo direitinho. Avisem dai, na comunidade e aqui mesmo, que os ep 11 e 12 serão o final da temporada. O mesmo título para os dois, apenas parte I e parte II, centrado em apenas UM personagem CADA PARTE (não pode ser o mesmo nas duas partes). Tem que ter mais de 20 páginas no total os dois episódios juntos. E os desafios são o seguinte: Os Oceanic 6 + Walt + Desmond + Ben devem voltar a ilha; a cena final, assim como de todas as temporadas deve ser SUPER FORTE e com uma reviravolta importante e o resto é ter criatividade mesmo e seguir todas as regras. Esse último episódio é para o dia 31 de Dezembro, mas como ninguém é de ferro e todos temos que aproveitar o ano novo, vocês podem arrumar todas as páginas e divulgar tudo alí pelo dia 4 de Janeiro, ok? Talvez eu consiga dar uma ajudada também. IMPORTANTE: levem esses avisos a sério e vamos arrumar tudo, afinal, dia 21 estamos todos aqui para começar a atualizar tudo da 5ª temporada. Boas festas e bom trabalho. -- 12h34min de 8 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) Senha pra este ultimo "episodio" que lancou eh adella courey, se voce precisar dos outros soh no Youtube mesmo (to colocando os videos aqui) ;D --a.new.way 16h49min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) Episódios Cara, colocar aquilo...e ainda transformar em uma pred na pagina dos portais de episódios foi mta bobeira. Pode voltar td como tava cara...não tem porque existir o portal com as temporadas se ja tem todos os episódios ali. Por favor neh...nao mexe nessas coisas sem perguntar. --Caio wgm 23h58min de 4 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Quinta Temporada Meu deus Yan, quantas vezes eu preciso falar que eu cuido da pagina da quinta temporada e que ainda nao saiu press release dos ep a partir do 2. Isso sao coisas do IMDB, nada definitivo cara. E tira a Zuleikha dos principais, ainda não é certeza. Po Yan...você tem que aprender a escutar cara, ou vou ser obrigado atirar seus direitos. --189.94.165.207 16h08min de 6 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) DSA Não cara, nada a ver mesmo. Jogo de realidade alternativa é uma coisa, Missing Pieces é outra. E o DSA fez parte do The Project e não se encaixa em nada com episódios naturais como o missing pieces se encaixa. --Caio wgm 13h33min de 14 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Concurso Pode fechar td....colocar na pag principal que acabou..tirar o negocio la em cima...pode fechar td.,..pq quarta ja começa a quinta temporada. Abraços, --Caio wgm 20h50min de 17 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Centralidade e ae cara, gostou da premiere? entao, vi que voce colocou a centralidade do como sendo do Pierre Chang, mas acho que isso vai ter que ver certinho porque da pra ouvir o WOOOOOOSH de flashes um monte de vezes durante o episodio para diferentes personagens. Falando de tempo, talvez a gente tenha que entrar num consenso pra ver o que vai ser considerado flashback e flash forward, pq acho que o do Pierre foi forward, ja que acredito que a gente vai ver isso acontecendo ainda. Todo esse negocio de tempo ta sendo dificil. Acho que eh melhor esperar os outros aqui assistirem pra ver como isso vai ser ao certo. Eu nem ainda assisti o segundo :( Atualizações e Antes de tudo, queria muito parabenizá-lo, assim como Bruno e Lucas. Vocês fizeram um trabalho fantástico e fico muito, muito feliz de poder contar com vocês aqui, todas as quintas para as atualizações dos episódios. Pensei que terminaríamos tudo na quarta, antes do ep 3 ir ao ar, mas estamos em pleno domingo e já está tudo pronto. Realmente um trabalho magnífico e isso motra que acertei em promovê-los como administradores. Tenho certeza que se continuarem assim, serão grandes burocratas quando eu me for xD. Parabéns novamente. Além disso queria pedir para pensarem em como classificar Carmen Reyes, David, Dan Norton, Penny, Widmore agora, já que eles estão com a infobox de personagem em tempo real. Sei que darão um jeito. Mais ainda: Fiquei impressionado com o trabalho na página de Transição do Tempo na Ilha, ficou tudo perfeito e mesmo não sabendo realmente as datas, vocês fizeram teorias perfeitas e tenho certeza que o público vai entender muito mais fácil vendo essa página. Continuem assim. Abraços, --Caio wgm 20h31min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Imagens Ei cara, será que você poderia mudar a imagem do Aaron no portal de secundários colocando ele agora mais velho e tb fazer da Sra. Hawking pra por lá. Ok? --Caio wgm 19h39min de 27 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :E o Dan Norton também. xD --Caio wgm 19h47min de 27 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) 2008 e ae cara? vi que voce tava colocando os anos nos acontecimentos nas paginas dos personagens, mas eles estao em 2007 agora ;D 21h47min de 28 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :mas eles ainda tavam em 2004 quando a Ilha moveu, e o preço da gasolina no posto em que a Kate e o Hurley quase se encontram em se refere a um preço de Maio de 2007 x) 21h56min de 28 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) ::acho que agora veio a confirmação de 2007... e agora a gente muda tudo pra 2007? 22h03min de 21 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Opa Queria saber daonde vc tirou que Kate e Charlotte serão centradas nos ep 4 e 5? Mesmo que possam ser, nada foi declarado oficialmente cara. Ou seja, nada de colocar. E daonde q vc tirou que Charles Widmore é o economista. Não sabemos se todas as pessoas que Sayid mata trabalham pro Widmore. Pode reverter aquilo e lá e CHEGA de fazer especulações. Chega. --Caio wgm 03h22min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Trabalho Sei que não está podendo ajudar agora, mas assim que voltar tem que fazer as imagens da Charlotte e Rebecca Mader preto e branco, do Lost Untagled pro portal de universo expandido e todas aquelas que ainda faltam. --Caio_wgm 10h08min de 14 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Colapso Temporal Cara..reverte aquelas edições...não precisa de nav praquilo..bem de boa..pode reverter. --Caio_wgm Portal E aí, tudo bom? Então, vi que você está arrumando o portal da DHARMA e tal'z. Eu tinha começado a fazer e havia feito o upload de algumas imagens, não sei se você viu, mas de qualquer jeito, estão aqui ;D 00h40min de 6 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Nah... nada a ver :) 17h29min de 6 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Infobox Yan, não quero número de episódios nas infoboxes, é só mais informação não necessária. Pode tirar, tem o contador para ver. Dos outros personagens tem nas navs e nas crossrefs. Quanto ao do outro ator, da um jeito de colocar lá em cima, junto com o nome do ator principal, colocando o nome do ator (criança), porque do jeito que tu colocou te feio. --Caio_wgm 21h41min de 7 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Não tinha me tocado sobre o "Age" nas infoboxes quando mudei pra colocar o dos personagens que tem dois atores, agora mudei para "ITAO" que significa In The Age Of. Então dá para ter tanto o Age como ITAO. Pode colocar o Age novamente nas infoboxes dos personagens e tals. --Caio_wgm Nav-OsOutros Tudo bem ter colocado todos eles juntos. Mas não sei daonde vc tirou que é pra colocar em ordem alfabética pelo sobrenome. Aqui no Brasil usamos o primeiro nome. --Caio_wgm Imgportal2 Não sei se entendi direito, mas fiz lá. Era isso? 21h44min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Personagens de Flashes Já que vc colocou horace e amy no do sawyer, vou pedir para que comece a colocar todos...tipo..Ethan, Richard, Harper e Goodwin no da Juliet, os do Ben e tals..todos os secundários, dharma, outros e cargueiro que aparecem também, pq até então eu não colocava. Cuida disso essa semana, até quarta xD..Ok? --Caio_wgm :Quanto as imagens, deixa que coloco. Pode ir colocando sem problemas e dai as imagens eu vou colocando xD --Caio_wgm Datas Então, confundi... ^^ A AXN vai passar separado, e nao junto, de acordo com o artigo Airdates. Por isso fiz como Parte 1 e 2 no artigo das datas. 16h56min de 31 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tarefas Cara, eu sempre cuidei de tudo, só mudei da 4ª para 5ª temporada lá nas minhas tarefas. Eu faço de tudo aqui, então se amanhã eu tiver aqui e ainda nada de locais, veículos, eu edito, senão vc faz depois, isso não tem muita importância. O principal é atualizar. --Caio_wgm 19h53min de 1 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Deixa como está a parada de episódios, não tem problema em colocar lá em baixo a parada de dizer q eh flashforward. Quanto a parada de infancia e adolescência..tem mais pessoas, tem a Emily Locke, irmão do Charlie, Widmore...tem que arrumar todos. --Caio_wgm 22h15min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC)